


Vocabulary Lessons

by alianora



Category: Chuck (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awesome shows Ellie the size of his...vocabulary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vocabulary Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tommygirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/gifts).



Her eyes glowed down at him, mouth open and laughing and _healthy_.

He grinned back up from where he lay quite happily with her straddling his hips and continued with what he had been saying. "Your shoulders are lovely," he ran his fingers over her bare skin in appreciation. "And your fingers," he sighed, pulling one to his mouth to suck on it, "Elegant."

"Oooh," Ellie raised her eyebrow, a teasing smile at the corner of her mouth. "Please, do go on."

"Your knees!" He pounced, drawing giggles from her as he traced hearts and letters lightly on her kneecaps. "Your knees are wonderful."

"My knees?" She leaned forward to brush a kiss over his mouth. "You dragged me up here to compliment my knees?"

He let his fingers trail back up over her hips to her stomach, and higher, and was rewarded with a contented moan. "Your breasts are exquisite," he whispered into her mouth as he ran his thumbs over her nipples. "Beautiful," he continued, easing her back to her heels and following his fingers with his mouth. "Tempting."

Ellie ran her fingers through his hair and sighed softly, a wordless noise as he suddenly hugged her to him.

She could've died. It was that close.

He got himself back under control, and went back to appreciating what was in front of him.

"Tempting.." she prompted, when he paused again at her breasts, one arm behind him supporting his weight and one arm wrapped loosely around her waist.

"Ah, yes," he said. "I was distracted by thoughts of the other lovely things I would get to tell you about."

"You already used lovely," Ellie scolded mildly, her back arching as he lay a blizzard of kisses down her throat.

"Fantastic," he muttered, mouth occupied with her earlobe. He nipped her one last time, then lay back and let his hands wander to cup her backside. "This is..oh..words fail me," he said, squeezing gently. "Plump and pleasant and edible," he rocked his hips up as he pulled forward on her backside.

She moaned and ground down on him. "This is fun and all, but I'm starting to wish you would get to the point."

He tsked, fingers starting to slide around to more sensitive areas. "Patience, my wonderful woman, we have yet to get to the best of descriptions." He teased her with gentle touches. "You are utterly amazing," he said, lifting her up and balancing her above him. "Tremendous," he vowed, as she slid down onto him with a moan. "Splendid."

Ellie smiled and rocked her hips forward. "_Awesome_," she gasped.

END


End file.
